


Save Me

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Other, Prussia Asks for Help, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Prussia is dying and the only people who can save him now are the people who hate him most in the world. Setting: 1520s.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Save Me

This was it, this was Prussia's only hope. If they wouldn't help him, no one would. Even though the other empires had betrayed him and left him to rot, Prussia stood firm, he wanted to survive. 

"I never thought I'd find myself here." Prussia choked up a glob of blood and spat it aside, staring at an old rundown cottage plopped in the middle of nowhere, only rye fields around it. "These bastards could live in anything, yet they choose this shithole." He wanted to laugh, it sounded pathetic.

Prussia dragged his body through the fields, his body nearly fighting him to give up. It was now or never and time was running out. His forehead felt sweaty, but he grinned with blood-stained teeth once he'd made it to the door.

_*I can't believe it's come to this.*_

With a shaking, bandaged hand, Prussia knocked on the door a few times. The energy it took to do that alone was enough to make him feel faint, but he held on, his piercing red eyes staring at the door.

Muffled voices grew closer, eventually growing more audible. "Please, please, we're not expecting anyone, I totally can't do it!"

It was Poland. Typical Poland, his fear of strangers still hadn't let up yet. 

"This will be good practice for you, I'm sure it's just a courier or something." Lithuania's voice came next, he sounded upbeat and calm, a voice Prussia had rarely heard out of the man. "I'll be right here."

There was some angry moaning and a bit more arguing but eventually the door creaked open and Poland poked his head out, his terrified and shaky green eyes quickly warping to ones of anger and disgust. Without hesitation, Poland slammed the door shut.

"Fuck." Prussia knocked again, his heart beating stronger as he started to come to the realization that having your oldest enemies as your last hope for survival sunk in. 

This time, the door opened again, and Lithuania stood there. His face angry and cold, like a wolf. His teeth were nearly bared and if Prussia's head wasn't already playing tricks on him, he'd been certain Lithuania was growling. Lithuania said nothing, but it was written across his face he was not interested to even mingle with the unwanted visitor. 

Prussia could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the second and he bit his tongue before spitting out the words, "Ya gotta fucking help me."

Lithuania's face made even more of a scowl and he reached to close the door but Prussia flung himself in between the doorway, scraping his already torn body against the dirt and rocks. "Listen, I'm dying, please, just give me five minutes of your fucking time!" Prussia gasped out before spitting more blood out. This time onto the rug at their doorway. 

"Dying?" Poland crept out from behind Lithuania, fury also filled his eyes but he kept his distance, he didn't seem nearly as angry as Lithuania.

God, to admit to them, "YES YOU--" Prussia took a deep breath, the pain in his chest radiated through his throat. "Yes, dammit." He needed to be nice, play nice, meld them. Poland was sweeter, more patient, more forgiving, and maybe if Poland was the only one there, Prussia could stand a chance, but the beast of Eastern Europe stood in his way. "I've had nearly everything taken from me, my people are out there suffering. The others, they want nothing to *urk* do with me of all people." His voice gurgled with fluids as he tried to speak.

Poland stepped closer, his hands balled into fists. 

"Good." Lithuania let out a sick grin and Prussia felt picked up as if he were nothing but a leaf. Lithuania was panting hard with rage, fire in his eyes. "So you came all the way here just to let me say goodbye?"

Prussia couldn't help but choke up more blood at being picked up, he'd have struggled had he had the energy, "I can offer you anything I have, just give me a chance, one fucking chance." He loathed begging, he felt pathetic, like an insect, a vermin. "You bastards are all I have left."

Poland wandered closer to the scene. Maybe he'd offer help, stop Lithuania from being the savage he was, but those hopes were stopped when Poland bent down, his attention drawn to the blood in the rug, "Ugh, we just bought these rugs!" 

Prussia could feel Lithuania taking him outside, and in one sudden movement, he felt thrust upon the cold dirt ground. Blood spewed from his mouth again and he could swear he felt his ribcage shatter more at the fall. 

"Why on Earth should we spare you?" Lithuania put his foot down right next to Prussia's hand, a bold display of dominance.

Poland followed Lithuania out the door, "I'm sick of you." Poland folded his arms. "So you have five minutes to change our minds and we'll--"

"Two minutes and then I'll slice your head off and feed it to the wolves." Lithuania interrupted, but Poland gave him a soft and compassionate push and Lithuania stepped back.

Prussia turned to his back to relieve any pressure off his shattered ribcage, "Ugh, yeah, you never got faith in me, I get it but I've changed." Speaking felt nearly impossible but two minutes or five minutes, he needed to convince them he was different. "I want to- No, I need to swear my fucking allegiance to you. I've come with a treaty and everything." He choked, pulling a blood-stained parchment from a satchel around his waist. "If you two would just listen to me, show some compassion! My-my leader, he's related to yours, right? So just..."

Lithuania snatched the parchment from Prussia's shaking hands and began to pull it apart, but Poland immediately intervened.

"A truce?" Poland asked, looking over the paper, "With you?" There was cynicism is his voice.

Lithuania growled and stepped closer to Prussia, "You've done nothing but murder my family and be a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember." By now his eyes were sharp and Prussia could only recall this look from the battle of Grunwald. "Now you beg for my help?"

"I wouldn't fucking be at your doorstep like this if I wasn't desperate!" Gilbert stared up at the sky, his eyes feeling heavy. He'd done what he could. If they didn't reach an agreement, he'd be done for.

Both Poland and Lithuania argued for a moment, their voices sounding nothing more but a blurred mess of words, angry, pitying.

"We'd be just as bad as him if we let him die like this." Poland sounded uncertain. "We're not like him."

Lithuania remained quiet.

"He's small, weak, we can rip him apart if he does anything... but maybe he did change and--" 

"Don't bring God into thi--"

"Jesus would want us to let someone live if they'd changed."

Lithuania facepalmed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, fine. Fine," said Lithuania, rage still in his voice, "Yet one slip up and I'll make sure he suffers a fate far worse than death."

"He'd be all yours." Poland glared down at Prussia. "You work for us now, and you're gonna like it."

Prussia let out a sigh of relief. He'd gotten through to them, even if he was treading on thin ice. "Thank you..." He felt those words slip from his mouth as the strong arms of Lithuania scooped him up. "Both of ya."

Lithuania huffed, carrying him to the shed. "This was Poland's decision. If you make one wrong move, it's over."

They stopped outside of a barn and with one arm, Lithuania pushed the doors open, "You'll sleep in here tonight, probably live out here too." 

Prussia felt his tattered body thrown into a pile of hay.

"We'll deal with you in the morning," Lithuania muttered, leaving and locking the door behind him.

When Lithuania left, all Prussia could do was smile. He'd did it. He'd saved himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to try to practice writing Prussia. This was also super difficult to do... I might revise it someday.


End file.
